Cigarette smoking has been regarded for over 25 years as a significant contributor to poor health, premature death, and increased health care costs. In this grant application, I propose investigating two aspects of cigarette smoking in order to further our understanding of this activity and contribute to the formulation of policies conducive to the control of smoking. (1) The first project is an empirical investigation of the effects on cigarette smoking of laws which restrict smoking, so called "clean indoor air laws". In addition to clearing the air for non-smokers, these laws may discourage smoking per se. This research will use multivariate statistical techniques on rich but unexploited information on smoking behavior contained in the six National Surveys on Drug Abuse performed between 1971 and 1979 and the 1980 Health Interview Survey to determine: 1) whether legal smoking restrictions cause smokers to reduce the number of cigarettes they smoke; 2) whether these laws encourage or facilitate quitting; and 3) whether these laws discourage the initiation of smoking. This information should be very useful in formulating policy in this controversial area. (2) The second project is an exploration of the differences and similarities in the factors affecting smoking by males and females during the 1970's. The anti-smoking campaign has substantially reduced smoking by males but has had only a small impact on female smoking. The object of this research, to compare the factors that affect cigarette smoking by males and females, will also be implemented by tapping the six U.S. National Surveys on Drug Abuse (1971-79) and the 1980 Health Interview Survey. I will use multivariate techniques to investigate the extent to which differences in smoking by sex may be attributed to sex specific differences in responses to exogenous factors, to sex specific differences in the levels of these exogenous factors, and the extent to which the apparent differences in the response to the anti-smoking campaign by men and women may be attributed to differences in trends in underlying factors. This research should provide needed insights that can be used to develop smoking control policies and programs appropriate for each group.